


Master and pet

by loveloki123



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: Master Thor X Pet Loki   pwp





	Master and pet

他们俩的关系绝对不简单。

虽然，在人群中，两个人都格外耀眼。

尤其是那个侃侃而谈，举止得体的黑发男子。

紧挨在他身边的金发男人虽然一言不发，但一个眼神一个动作，就能让他乖乖的闭了嘴，跟随其后。

他们穿过人群，逐渐消失在街的那头。

“他们是谁？”我问。

“索尔奥丁森和洛基劳菲森。”

“哦……”

 

————————————

“过来。”索尔一声低吼，冲着身后刚刚进来的黑发男子发出命令。  
洛基把鞋脱掉，赤着脚小心翼翼的走向，他的主人。

没错，他就是主人花了大价钱，买回来的，宠物。

服侍主人是他的义务。

他察觉到，今天的主人有点不太高兴。

乖巧的伏跪在主人面前，他一只手讨好的搭在索尔的腿上。

蓝色的眼睛只看了他一眼，半晌无言。  
洛基咽了下口水，他等待着，膝盖长时间接触到冰冷的地板，跪的生疼。

眼前的冷峻的面孔没有丝毫融化的迹象，洛基又往前蹭了蹭。双手颤抖着，他微微欠起身，解开自己腰间的皮带，抽出来，奉到索尔面前。

索尔接过去。

见主人终于有所动作，他便接着动手扯开自己的领带，解掉几粒纽扣。  
领口微微敞开，露出苍白的皮肤。  
索尔俯身将手探进去。  
在胸前摸索的大手，搔的他痒痒的，但是也不敢动。  
直到指尖扯住穿透他乳尖的小小金属环。  
索尔将本身自然下垂的小环拉起来，轻轻一拽，洛基身体下意识的随着他的动作向前。  
“我允许你动了吗？”  
一句话，仿佛什么定身的魔咒，将洛基定在原地。

随着恶意的拉扯，具有微弱弹性的部位被拉长，痛楚越发明显。洛基嘴唇微张，呼出恐惧的气体。

在接近极限的时刻，索尔突然松手。猛地一把扯过黑发男子的衣领，对视上惊慌失措的绿瞳，这是他花了大价钱买回来的玩具。

他享受将一只张牙舞爪的猎物征服的快感，这也是他丢掉了几只宠物的原因。  
想到这儿，他忍不住勾起嘴角。  
眼前的新宠从骨子里散发出的疏离、足够冷淡。所以索尔更想看他为了生存主动靠近的不情愿，更加喜欢强迫他到高潮的快感。  
他不服从，或拒绝，或逃跑，结果都只有死路一条。  
毕竟捏死这样的一只宠物，对于他，索尔奥丁森来说，轻而易举。  
玩弄他，是自己的权利。

索尔每次一看到洛基，就控制不住体内疯狂流窜的想要欺辱他的暴虐因子，“每次你一出去，话就非常多。”  
洛基知道索尔指的是白天自己跟太多人闲聊的事情。  
“再多嘴，我就把你的舌头割了。”索尔眼睛一瞪，湛蓝色的目光剐过来像是一柄反射寒光的刀片。  
洛基连忙点头。  
下一秒，索尔脚抵在他的肩上，将他踹倒在地。  
“别动。”索尔止住洛基想要爬起来的动作，脚尖踩上了洛基两腿间的关键部位。  
洛基忍耐着索尔越来越用力的碾压，直到泪水在眼眶打转，索尔才终于放过他。  
“现在自己玩给我看。”金发男子翘起腿，端着茶杯，注视身下着狼狈的黑发美人。

洛基注视着眼前阴晴不定的主人，小心翼翼的爬起来。  
而悠闲的人儿则饶有趣味的盯着他。  
他盯着索尔的目光满腹哀求，眼光瞥见主人身后覆手而立的保镖。他们虽然带着墨镜，但洛基依旧能感受到聚集在自己脸上和身上的火辣视线。他不可控制的因为羞愧涨红了脸，他直觉此刻连他们的呼吸声都是对于自己的一种嘲笑。  
即使他早就该习惯在众目睽睽之下，暴露身体了。  
洛基指尖颤抖着将自己的衬衣脱下，毛孔直接暴露在空气中，忍不住的冷颤。

他就是那么被索尔买回来的，在几千人的会场里，像一只被囚禁在牢笼里的困兽，让人耍弄观赏。那些不怀好意的目光，那些伸过来抓住他的手，那些极带侮辱意味的调笑，甚至被当众侵犯的不堪回忆。  
不愿再想起了。  
自从被索尔带回来以后，已经很久没被别人看过了。  
他缓缓退下自己的裤子，只褪到脚踝处，他知道索尔喜欢这样子。如果有什么变动的话，他也最好由着主人的性子来。  
“磨蹭什么？”突然严厉的语气，洛基连忙把自己的内裤也扒下去。  
阴茎服顺的耷拉在腿间，在索尔看来，它就是在等待自己的爱抚。  
索尔躺靠在椅背上，做了个转的手势。  
洛基跪地，转了个方向，将自己的后背对着主人。  
“开始。”索尔看着自己瘦削的宠物，比刚来的时候养胖了点，但还是没多少肉。不过就是屁股……挺翘，揉起来还不错。  
“磨叽。”索尔扬起刚才洛基交给他的皮带，“啪”的一声抽打在光洁的后背上。  
洛基吸了口气，刚被抽打过皮肤明显凸起，火辣辣的疼痛。他不敢再迟疑，撅起臀部，肩膀伏地，费力的抠弄起自己正在接受调教的小穴。  
他手指在自己体内探寻，拽出一截线头，然后缓慢的拉拽……直到透明的玻璃球“piu”的一声从后穴吐了出来。  
他喉咙耸动，手匀速用力，直到又一颗珠子也暴露在空气中。  
索尔十分不耐地拍开他的手，突然加重的力道，让洛基呻吟出声。索尔丝毫不含顾虑的粗暴，让他着实受罪。看着抽离而出的玻璃珠子挤压着一股一缩的嫩肉，索尔干脆使劲把整串都拽了出来。  
“真能吃啊。”索尔把拉珠扔到一边，拍了两把洛基高高撅起的屁股，“它还在流口水呢……”看着从穴口滴答而出的粘稠液体，下坠在空气中拉成了一条银线。  
“再高点。”  
此刻，宠物的整个后穴完全打开在自己眼前，索尔伸手在里面抠弄的同时，揪住洛基的阴茎，像挤牛奶那样搓拽。他还把洛基的囊袋随意地扒到一边，手指反复划过烙有“索尔所有物”的印记。  
他还记得当初烙上这个印记时洛基撕心裂肺的哭喊。

“嗯……啊，”洛基被两只大手用力的搓弄着，只感觉到疼痛，但还是强制自己从嘴里发出适时的呻吟，他要装作很爽的样子，就能让主人快点操自己然后结束今天的噩梦。

明明连勃起都没有，这个把戏还要做到什么时候。索尔故意想要给面前摆出羞耻姿势的玩具制造疼痛，他更加用力的扯拽身下人的阴茎，都快皱缩成一团了，还要嘴硬。  
“哼……”舒爽的呻吟变了调，索尔很是受用。他持续用力，满意的听着洛基喉咙里发出的哭腔。对于隐忍的哭泣逐渐起了反应。他从来不会考虑发泄物的感受，但是却疯狂迷恋这个人因为痛苦扭曲的小脸。索尔从后面像狗爬一样的姿势将洛基抱紧，急不可耐的拉下自己的拉链，将挺起的狰狞塞进了诱人的穴口。  
“呜……”洛基将呜咽阻断在喉咙里，没有主人的允许，一切都只能承受没有说出口的资格。他哼哼着接下了一下更胜一下的侵袭。  
常年粗暴的调教，让他的身体起了反应。  
但是，心里，他早就麻木了。

索尔深深的撞击着洛基体内的某点，他熟知洛基的身体。只要粗暴，就算极端粗暴，这具身体也能自己寻到隐藏至深的快感。  
果然，洛基被刺激的浑身痉挛，阴茎在索尔手中越来越硬。眼泪顺着他的脸颊滴落到地板上，洛基抬头望着屋顶角落里的小红点。  
红光闪动着，这间屋子里毫无死角。每次被玩弄都会记载录像，甚至会在他毫无价值以后进行售卖，提醒着他终生的耻辱。  
“啊……”洛基闭上眼睛，身体随着索尔的力道前后摆动，支撑的胳膊在发抖，长时间保持这个姿势让他的额头溢满了汗水。

主人不停撸动着宠物挺起的阴茎，故意抠搔着前端的小孔。甚至小指抵在小洞往里钻弄，尿道被撑开的剧痛让洛基胳膊软掉，一个趔趄，栽倒在地。  
索尔不爽的将身体拔出来，拾起一边的皮带猛抽在坏了兴致的人身上，洛基吃痛，下意识的遮挡。索尔越发不加怜惜，追着洛基抱头蜷缩在角落里，歇斯底里的场景，就连狠厉的保镖们看到也忍不住皱了眉头。  
洛基哭喊着，直到再感受不到雨点般落在身上的抽打，他才渐渐停下来，却依旧止不住的抽泣。察觉身前还有一个巨大的阴影，他不敢抬头，满嘴的道歉之词，机械的重复着：“我错了……我错了……”  
“抬头。”  
洛基听到命令，抬起头，散开的黑发已经被汗水浸湿，有几缕黏在脸颊上。  
他满眼恐惧的盯着他应该全身心信赖的男人，脑中默默念着在拍卖行里每日被灌输的一句话：这是我应该承受的，这是我必须服从的……

索尔的大手盖在惊慌的宠物头顶，听着那人小声嘟囔着气息逐渐平稳。  
“趴过来。”  
他搀扶着洛基从地上爬起来，又坐在沙发上。洛基瑟缩了一下，整个人小心翼翼的趴伏在主人的腿上，胯骨正好卡在腿侧，索尔举起手“啪！”的一声打在他的屁股上。  
洛基抓紧了身下柔软的布料，他能感觉到主人越打越兴奋，鼓起的部位顶在自己的阴茎上，磨弄着。  
索尔当然也察觉出洛基的变化，他狠狠拧了一把洛基的臀肉，那人身体一颤，不安的扭动。  
掰开红肿的臀瓣，手指再次捅进湿润的小穴。在手指沾上晶莹的液体后，索尔展示般的把手放在洛基眼前炫耀似的挑弄，然后插进了他的嘴里。  
“舔。”  
洛基听话的细细吮吸着每一根手指，尽量用口腔和舌头将它们包裹浸湿。他能尝到自己的味道，不可自制的因为兴奋，身体的反应更加强烈。  
索尔在他的后穴扣弄着，感受到更多的分泌出的爱液。从口袋里掏出一个小瓶，单手拧开盖子，他在洛基后穴和会阴的部位都涂抹上一点。  
刚接触到皮肤便扩散开来的火辣感冲击而上，泪水糊住了眼睛，索尔还很不留情的用手指在他的甬道里抽动着，带着神秘的精油在反复进出。  
“啊！”洛基忍不住捶在坐垫上，另一只手拼命抓挠着自己的头发，他感觉自己要疯狂了，这完全凌驾于肉体之上的痛苦，他甚至无法表达。  
索尔示意身后的保镖，听“咔嚓”一声，洛基的双手被拷在了一起。他们还非常贴心的，将一个质地柔软的眼罩，扣在了他的眼睛上。  
洛基充满惶恐的感受着索尔的动作，他感觉索尔的手指抽出来，接着一个冰凉的器物抵住了穴口。随着艰难的捅入，甬道再次被撑开，他能感觉撕裂般的疼痛，在伤口接触到精油之后，痛苦升级。不一会儿，面罩便被泪水给打湿了。  
“不要……”他试图挣扎，拼命扭动着身体，想要从施虐者手中逃离，他觉得这次可能自己会死了，被这么玩弄致死他无法接受自己的命运。  
“求你，放了我。”理智已经接近崩溃，他失声痛哭着，乞求着不会怜悯自己的主人。感受着身后的巨物顶进来而产生的剧痛，他险些晕过去。但是药物的作用却把他拉拽回来，让他继续清晰的体会着非人的痛苦。  
索尔将这根巨大的假阳物捅入洛基体内，“这是精心为你挑选的，看看你啊，吃进去便舍不得吐出来。”他恶意的搅动着。  
有红色的液体顺着后庭被挤开的缝隙滴落下来。  
“吃的很开心啊，都流口水了……”  
索尔按下开关，巨物在体内疯狂的摆动。  
压抑的哭泣声，充斥着整间屋子。  
索尔扯拽着洛基的头发让他坐起来。  
保镖们很有眼色的上前一人架着洛基的一条胳膊，将他粗暴的丢在索尔的腿上跨坐着。  
现在宠物和主人面对面，洛基两腿大张着，他失去自由的双手被环套在索尔的脖子上。  
索尔手伸到他身下，在巨物不停摆动的同时向外拉扯，接着又塞回去继续顶入体内更深的地方。洛基觉得自己的肚子都要被顶破了，他的阴茎高高挺起，蹭在主人奢侈的衣物上，皮带扣刮的他既痛苦又愉悦。  
眼罩透湿了，洛基嘴唇惨白的颤抖着，“我错了……我错了。”  
“我不会再跟任何人说话。”  
“呵。”索尔轻笑一声，大手掰弄着洛基的阴茎，“你的错在于你的存在。”  
“你的存在就是为了享用我的折磨。”贴在自己耳边说的话，让洛基心惊，他此刻真的希望自己是一个听不懂人话的动物，为什么，凭什么自己就该遭受如此的对待。  
他跟索尔有什么不一样的吗？  
为什么，  
他就是主人，自己只是个玩具。

他脑中闪出和索尔一起参加他们所谓派对的画面，自己及其他宠物们所遭受的虐待。  
他们不是人吗？  
那为什么，和高高在上，以玩弄他们取乐的主人长得一模一样。  
羞辱对他们来说是家常便饭，一个小小的，在主人们看来属于忤逆的举动，都会遭来疯狂、恶毒的训斥和打骂。并且在那些衣冠楚楚的人眼中，让他们活着就已经是天大的恩赐了。他亲眼见过，前一秒还在为主人赏赐而兴奋的宠物，下一刻就双眼无神的倒在地上。  
他想起刚被索尔买回来的时候，就因为一个眼神而被教训的体无完肤，吊在外面一夜。

每次主人的隐忍不发作，事后都会在他身上得到体现。  
他的存在甚至不如主人脚上的一双鞋，连仆人们看他的眼神都十足的嫌厌。

他只记得曾经被关在牢笼里，依稀所得的一丁点温暖。  
确切的说，是主人们在一起聚会的时间，所有的宠物都会被关押在一片区域。  
关在洛基隔壁的是一个十足的漂亮家伙，至少是洛基所见过最美的。  
那人脸蛋上的皮肤白皙光滑，身上却也充满了可怖的痕迹。他们这些宠物都是这样，因为是所属主人的发泄物。  
那人冲他微笑，洛基觉得天上的神大抵也就如此了。  
他们不被允许交谈，只要发出一点声音，都会被看守的电棍无情的捅打。  
隔壁的美人用眼神暗示他，朝他伸出了手。洛基犹豫着，也伸过去。两个人悄悄的紧握在一起，从未有过的同伴的感觉，将他的心暖了片刻。  
他无法忘记那个人的温柔和眼波里的神采。  
虽然第二天他们就再也无缘相见了。

想象着那人温柔的触感，洛基居然体味到一丝愉悦，他有一瞬间把自己的主人当成了仅有一面之缘的朋友。  
他伏靠在索尔的颈间，紧紧贴上他的胸膛，渴望着安抚和一丝慰藉，下巴无意识的在主人的肩膀上蹭弄，好似无限的依赖。

索尔一把扯掉湿漉漉的眼罩，绿色的瞳孔再次重见光明，洛基看清眼前人的容貌后瑟缩了一下，起身，用肩膀抹去眼角残存的泪水。  
叹口气，好像带走了他全身余下的所有力气。  
索尔的双眼鹰一样的盯紧自己的猎物，他的一切想法都无所遁形。  
摘下环绕在自己颈肩的手臂，索尔将他推倒在地。还在后穴摆动的阳具向体内更深的地方再捅进去，洛基“哼”了一声。  
“爬过来。”索尔居高临下的望着自己的宠物，扬起下巴。  
洛基手脚并用的爬到索尔的身前，索尔掏出自己火热的凶器，拍打在洛基的脸颊，宠物伸出舌头迎合着。  
他卖力的舔弄，不时偷偷望向索尔，观察他的表情，及时调整自己的技巧。接着有力的大手从后面按住了他的头，扯拽着他的头发，前后疯狂的摆弄。索尔的东西几乎捅到了喉咙里，被搅弄的窒息感，他真实感受到了自己在主人的眼里可能连生命都不存在。直到腥咸的味道充斥口腔，他将索尔的精华全部吞了下去。

“躺下。”  
洛基服从的躺到地板上，一股凉意顺着脊背袭来，他将两腿微微分开，索尔伸手握住了洛基可怜的挺起，粗暴的上下撸动。洛基闭上眼睛，努力酝酿自己的情绪，发出如小猫一般舒适的轻吟。  
在高潮的临界点，索尔突然停止动作，巨大的失望感让他睁开眼睛。眉头拧起，盯着掌握自己的主人。  
言语上的羞辱加上粗暴的刺激，让他彻底交代在了索尔的手里。索尔随意的将洛基的精液涂抹在他的大腿根部，此时的洛基躺在地上已经失去了所有力气。  
他感觉到索尔转身离开了，并且吩咐保镖将他清洗干净。

他就这么被提着丢回了自己的小屋里，专属于他自己的房间。  
与其说是房间，不如说是监牢更为恰当，这逼仄的空间里只有一张床，一个浴缸和一个马桶。  
浴缸是必需品，他需要每时每刻保持自己身体的清洁，因为不知道何时就会被索尔召唤过去。  
马桶自然也是必需品，他没有出入房间的权利。就连每日的如厕都要经过索尔的同意，如果没有允许，他也只能守着马桶体验失禁的感觉。然后在看守进来清洗的白眼和羞辱中，渴望索尔能够同意给他换上一条新的裤子。  
三面铁壁加上一面透明玻璃的密室就是他的住所，他的一切都被尽收眼底。

他们接到命令将他清洗干净，守卫十足的不耐烦但是却不敢违抗索尔的命令。他们把他粗暴的丢进浴缸里的同时拧开花洒，兜头浇下的凉水刺激到他直打冷颤，洛基不停的用手背抹去堵塞呼吸的水流。  
铁链随着动作哐啷作响。  
“身后……还有东西。”洛基发出微弱的一声，下一秒就承受了看守挥过来的拳头。  
“我会检查！”看守扯拽着他的身体将他按趴在浴缸里，粗暴的分开双腿，拽着身后的握柄将还在震动的假阳具直抽出来，随即又恶意的顶回去，看守咧嘴大笑：“我要帮你取出来啊，可是它又吃回去了。”  
洛基听着看守哈哈大笑，觉得无地自容，再又经受了一番的嘲弄之后，看守才终于将他体内的物件给取了出去。  
他解开洛基手腕的束缚，拿起刷子异常粗暴的洗刷洛基的私处。在清洗前端的时候还故意的玩弄了好久，另一只手在洛基的小穴里不停的抽动，满意的看着主人的宠物在他手里再得到一次高潮。  
“谢谢您。”洛基望着看守。  
看守则轻蔑的啐他一口，并将他脖子上的颈圈套的更紧了。  
换上看守不耐烦地丢到地上的特制睡衣裤后，  
洛基终于可以躺在床上暂时地休息一会了。


End file.
